<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shared warmth. by beeluvd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001171">shared warmth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeluvd/pseuds/beeluvd'>beeluvd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peko Makes Friends (because it's what she deserves) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i literally just want the best for these two so bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeluvd/pseuds/beeluvd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko finds herself falling victim to the harsh December winter at Hope's Peak. Luckily, an unlikely classmate is there to help.</p><p>(In which Gundham lends Peko his scarf)</p><p> </p><p>[This is technically written as platonic but you could interpret it as romantic if you wanted to. I'm not the boss of you]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pekoyama Peko &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peko Makes Friends (because it's what she deserves) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shared warmth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745957">Red String of Fate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/quailsareneat">quailsareneat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gundham is one of my friend's favs so I wanted to write something where they got to interact :)</p><p>I also read a fic (called "Red String of Fate" by quailsareneat) where Peko gives Gundham *her* scarf, and I wanted to see one where the opposite happens. </p><p>Also this is technically written as platonic but you can interpret it as romantic if you want to. I'm not ur mom I don't control u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peko Pekoyama didn’t own many material things, only things that she and the Kuzuyru family had deemed necessary. So when winter rolled around at Hope’s Peak, Peko donned only a simple coat, some tights that were slightly thicker than usual, and a simple pair of boots to trek through the snow. What she hadn’t accounted for, unfortunately, was the harsh wind nipping at her exposed neck. She pulled her coat tighter around her collar to attempt to shield it from the cold but to no avail. The shivering girl let out an aggressive sigh as she hastened her walk from the dorms to the main building, desperate to escape the cold.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, Peko shoved the large doors open, inhaling the scent of wet hardwood as students left puddles of melted slush all over the halls. Warmth flooded her bones as her body became accustomed to the heated building, her frozen cheeks and fingertips beginning to thaw. Peko rubbed her hands together and blew into them as she walked towards her classroom, looking forward to more warmth, dodging the bodies of students clamoring around her. Finally she got to her own home room, pushing the door forward with her frozen hands, her skin stinging as it made contact with the handle of the doorknob. Peko winced slightly as she grasped the cold metal with her frostbitten fingers, but quickly gathered herself together as she opened the door open to face her classmates.</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and in walked Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, a natural born killer whose face was bright pink from the cold and who’s now-messy hair and eyelashes were daintily coated with snowflakes. She looked as though she had walked right out of a snow globe after it had been violently shaken about, her hair and shoulders covered in a layer of white. The rest of the class was still milling about, talking to each other about their weekends and future plans and other mundane things before their teacher arrived. The room was still chock full of activity, so not many people noticed the swordswoman walk in, save for a few.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham Tanaka looked up from his hands, which cupped a rather large golden hamster, and briefly made eye contact with the shivering silver haired girl. He had always had a sense of noble respect towards Peko, with her being a skilled sword fighter and him being a high level demon. If anything, he was sure they were both capable of killing, and he’d been around her enough to know that under a specific circumstance, Peko Pekoyama would definitely be capable of murder. And for that, he quite respected her. But right now, the girl standing before him did not look like she was capable of drawing her sword and fighting; rather, she looked small and feeble, shaking slightly as she dusted snow off of herself. She walked in the direction of his desk; they sat in the same row, except he was at the very front while she was situated at the very back. As she approached his desk, Gundham felt obliged to greet his fellow classmate.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Pekoyama. Your aura looks well today, I sense no dark energy around you at this moment. I trust that no demons will find their way to you,” he said, nodding his head respectfully. Peko managed a small smile. Gundham had always been strange to her. She had never quite understood him, but he had always been kind to her. (Well, she thought so. A lot of the time she didn’t really understand what it was he was saying, like right now, but she could understand that it was good intentioned).</p><p> </p><p>“I made it here in one piece, yes. I hope that no demon finds me,” she tried, attempting a small joke.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham gave a small smirk. “As long as my Four Dark Devas are around, no one in this class shall fall victim to a demon. That goes for you too, Pekoyama.” He said seriously as he tickled the stomach of the hamster in his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Peko stared at the hamster intently. “Yes,” she managed to get out, her eyes still deeply focused on the ball of fur in Gundham’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Though, being a weapons wielder yourself, I have no doubt that you can hold your own.” Gundham added without a hint of humor. Peko hardly noticed how genuinely serious he was being, as her sole focus was now on the wriggling orange hamster that Gundham was lightly stroking.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head stiffly. “Yes,” she awkwardly responded once again, balling her hands into fists in an attempt to hide her twitching fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham looked up from his hamster, looking Peko in the eyes. “Cham-P says you have been staring at him for an awful long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Peko froze, as though the rest of her body wasn’t already frozen. “Um...” she began. Her palms started sweating. Could hamsters really talk to him? Well, after all, Gundham was the Ultimate Animal Breeder...anything animal related with him was possible after all.</p><p> </p><p>She laced her fingers together in an uncharacteristically shy fashion for the usually strong and confident swordswoman. “I was wondering if...well, if I could....pet...him,” she said, wincing in embarrassment towards the end of the sentence. Perhaps this was a mistake. “I mean, you don’t have to let me, I don’t have to,“ she started, flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s alright. Cham-P says you are more than welcome. He is always open to more petting,” Gundham interrupted, smiling. Peko stopped, her eyebrows raising in slight shock. The whole “talking to hamsters” thing isn’t exactly normal after all. But Peko was not going to pass up this opportunity, so she walked a few steps closer to the Animal Breeder’s desk and lay her hand on the hamster ever so gently. She felt it relax beneath her light touch, and her heart soared. To touch something so light and fluffy without it running away from her was a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to feed him a sunflower seed?” Gundham asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peko’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?” she asked, almost timidly. Peko Pekoyama was never one to be timid or to submit in the face of danger, but it seemed that asking for something as simple as feeding a seed to her classmate’s pet was something foreign for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Don’t be afraid, Cham-P only releases his true power in the face of danger, and he believes that right now, you are not one to be feared,” The Ultimate Breeder said in a slightly haughty voice; however, beneath that charade of “demonic power,” a layer of kindness reached out and comforted Peko. As she took the sunflower seed from his hand (that always seemed to be bandaged), she smiled ever so softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t usually get to do this, you know,” she murmured in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Gundham asked, perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>Peko shrugged. “Animals seem to fear me. I think I am...overwhelming.” She let out a small sigh that was weighted with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham frowned slightly. “Pekoyama I can assure you, though you possess great strength, I can feel your good willingness towards all the animal kingdom myself,” he told her rather confidently.</p><p> </p><p>To this Peko found her smile growing. “Yes,” she hummed. “I do...quite like them.” Her eyes glowed candlelight as she watched Cham-P finish his sunflower seed. Gundham watched this strong, intimidating girl’s bright red eyes light up like diamonds as she watched this tiny hamster choke down the last of the treat.</p><p> </p><p>“Pekoyama, perhaps if you’d like, we can work on your...demeanor, with animals.” To this her eyes nearly exploded like fireworks, lighting up the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She asked, almost childlike.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>How rare it is to see her eyes have this much warmth</em>,’ the half-demon thought to himself. <em>‘Hades moon, I can’t remember the last time I saw this woman smile like this</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>“Well the Four Dark Devas and I can clearly sense that you have taken a liking to the beasts that roam the surface of this physical world...it is only right that you be able to tame them, and with that I may be able to assist you on your journey to become one with the animal kingdom,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Peko’s eyes burned like summoning circles Gundham so often drew on his own time. “I would like that very much, Tanaka. Thank you,” she hummed again, her voice brimming with authenticity as she fell back into stroking the small ball of fur that was beginning to fall asleep on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay class! We’ve got a long day ahead of us, so I hope you’re ready to start! Everyone to your seats please!” Miss Yukizome’s voice chirped above the chatter of the classroom, cutting through all the noise. As everyone wrapped up their conversations, Peko gave one last pet to the now snoozing golden hamster that was stretched out on the broody boy’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for letting me pet your...Dark Devas,” Peko said quietly, as though not to wake the sleeping hamster.</p><p> </p><p>“It was no trouble at all. It seems Cham-P enjoyed your company,” Gundham replied smoothly. She met his eyes with a heartfelt smile, one that she didn’t often use these days. Gundham nodded, giving her one of his kind half smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, you still have much to learn when it comes to taming beasts!” he called out as she laughed, light as a feather.</p><p> </p><p>Peko found her usual seat behind Fuyuhiko, the hint of a rare smile still lingering on her face. The blonde boy turned around to face her, eyebrows raised. “What was that about?” he asked, curious. She hesitated, not sure if he would really care.</p><p> </p><p>“Gundham let me pet his...hamster,” she blurted out, her cheeks flushing bright pink. “Although if you don’t want me t—”</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as she started, she was interrupted. ”What? The fuck? Why wouldn’t I want you to? You can do what you want, you’re your own person. Do whatever...makes you happy,” he stammered, turning his body around to face the front. He hoped she didn’t see a matching shade of rose creeping up to his face. Peko blinked, slightly confused, but shrugged it off while remembering the soft fur that touched her fingertips just minutes before. Reminiscing on the few minutes of joy she’d just experienced, that happy shade of pink didn’t leave her face for many more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>As homeroom drew to a close, Peko shrugged her coat on, dreading the imminent chill that would soon creep into her bones. After that short spout of happiness, she tried to keep that farm fuzzy feeling in her, hoping it would drive away the cold. Gundham was also packing up to leave, gathering his books in his small vegan leather messenger bag. She took one last longing glance at his scarf where she knew four fuzzy hamsters so often slept and sighed before bending down to picking up all her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Peko?” Fuyuhiko’s voice called. She swirled her head around quickly, smacking the side of her face with one of her braids.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she answered, eyes wide and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, just wanna ask you something really quick. I gotta talk to Miss Yukizome about something but...do you mind sticking around for a bit?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. Peko straightened up and turned her eyes to the classroom, which was still full of activity, and then to the hallway outside which was even worse. The thought of being stuck in a crowd of student bodies was not exactly something that was all that pleasant to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but I’ll wait outside the front entrance for you...Kuzuryu,” she said. Partially to stay away from the large crowd that was gathering, partially to stay away from Ibuki, who was the only person who ever seemed to notice when the two were together.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his nose. “Sure, fine, whatever,” he replied, turning to head towards Miss Yukizome’s desk. Peko buttoned her coat and pulled her backpack on, eager to escape the bustling classroom. Gundham was long gone, and her heart drooped slightly at the realization that she wouldn’t be able to pet the Four Dark Devas one last time before heading back to her dorm. She pulled her coat closer to her body and quietly exited the warm classroom, seen by no one but Fuyuhiko’s peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>Peko made her way through the hallway, jostled around slightly by bodies of people, and eventually found herself at the front doors of the Academy. She pushed them open, happy to finally be rid of the busy crowd of students, but was immediately hit with a wave of ice cold wind.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Ah</em>.’ Was all she could think as the tip of her nose immediately froze over. Snow was falling steadily now, finding a home on the top of her head and in her long eyelashes. Attempting to seek shelter, she leaned against the wall of the Academy in a spot that was a ways away from the front door but was still safely covered by an overhang. She stood there for a while, watching students come and go as they didn’t pay any mind to her. Usually her silver hair was striking in a crowd, but perhaps in a snowy white wonderland like this, she finally blended right in.</p><p> </p><p>A thin film of snowflakes now rested on the outer layer of her coat as she blew into her hands, observing the winter attire of various other students and cursing the cold. ‘<em>At least I have this coat to keep me from totally freezing</em>,’ She thought to herself as she hugged it even tighter around her. It was now a battle of what to do with her hands: use them to knit the coat closer to her shivering body but leave them exposed to the cold, or blow into them to keep them warm but keep her coat slightly loose around her. Just as she was about to bitterly give up and head back inside into the swarming crowd of students, a familiar face exited the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Pekoyama! Why are you still here? Are you perhaps waiting for a challenger?” Gundham bellowed after noticing her from the corner of his eyes. He began heading in her direction, leaving footprints in the blanket of snow.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Er...no, I’m just waiting for...a friend.” She tried, trying to ignore the shivering that was coursing through her body and giving him a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham frowned. “You seem troubled. Your body is quivering! What seems to be perturbing you?” Suddenly his eyes filled with horror. “Are you perhaps possessed by a high level demon? Don’t worry Pekoyama, my Four Dark Devas and I will—"</p><p> </p><p>Peko cut him off with an amused laugh. “No, Tanaka, I…” She bit her lip that was on the road to becoming dry and chapped. “I’m just cold is all. It’s nothing.” She gave him yet another weak, frostbite filled smile.</p><p> </p><p>The terror in Gundham’s face melted into one of sincere worry, like that of a friend. “Is that all? Well we can’t have an ally of the beasts of the earth succumb to something as trivial as the weather.” He said simply as he began unwrapping his scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Peko’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?” she asked through the chattering of her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham made a confused face at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Forgive me, but it is concerning both me and the Four Dark Devas that you are standing here submitting to the glacial rage of this environment. I demand that you don this ancient garb of mine to protect you from the vicious elements,” he commanded her.</p><p> </p><p>Peko shook her head. “Tanaka I am alright, really. Plus what will your Four Dark Devas do? They usually rest in there, right?” she said, determined that he kept the warmth to himself. God forbid he actually wanted to help her. ‘<em>How embarrassing of me</em>,’ she thought to herself, shame wrapping itself around her torso.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham exhaled sharply, his breath forming a cloud in front of him. “Listen Pekoyama. The Four Dark Devas demand that you bear their regal home for a while. Besides, they want to try riding in my coat pockets anyway,” he laughed as they scurried down the neck of his coat and into the large pockets sewn into the seams. She imagined he’d had someone sew those pockets specifically to be hamster-sized and laughed internally at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Peko was insistent. “What about you? Won’t you be chilly?” She asked, adamant that he not help her.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham shrugged. “Demons like me are immune to the cold. As a Supreme Overlord of Ice, this is my natural habitat!” he roared triumphantly. Yet Peko still persisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t your Four Dark Devas want to rest in there tonight though?” she struggled as he unwound the last length of the long purple scarf.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Pekoyama. The Four Dark Devas slumber in their own palace during the cold depths of the night. This is but a vessel to transport their smaller forms.” He chuckled, gathering all the fabric into one tangible ball.</p><p> </p><p>Peko, however, shook her head. “I can’t just...take this from you, Tanaka.” She blurted out, still slightly confused as to what the hell was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Gundham simply raised an eyebrow. “Why not? I have several more in my dwelling. Besides, I can expect that you will return this device to me tomorrow morning during our homeroom, unharmed.” He stated frankly.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked the snow out of her eyes. “Well I suppose if it’s just for a day…”</p><p> </p><p>Gundham slowly wrapped the warm purple fabric around her neck, careful not to get her silver braids tangled in the long violet cloth. Peko stood rooted to the spot, trying not to move as she watched him bundle the scarf delicately against her chilly skin. Her eyes followed his bandaged hand as he reached towards her collarbones and pulled the material up slightly, making sure it was snug enough to ensure warmth but wasn’t restricting her from breathing. As though the scarf was enchanted by a spell, she felt her whole body begin to flush with a warm glow. ‘<em>Maybe this thing </em>is<em> magic</em>,’ she secretly thought to herself. Immediately all feelings of the bleak winter that surrounded her dissolved into nothing as she dug her face and hands into the scarf, inhaling the slight musk of several hamsters.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tanaka. For the second time today,” she laughed, a small cloud appearing in front of her. A genuine smile filled with affection found its way onto his face as he pulled away from adjusting the scarf to lay snug against her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Anything for an ally of this beastly realm,” he replied, giving a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be alright walking home?” she asked, still concerned for his health.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not fear, my place of habitation is but a short walk from here. Why I reckon it’s closer than yours. But do not dwell on the makings of a demon like myself—no element can affect this flesh prison of mine, unlike you humans. Just make sure you get home in one piece, unharmed by this vicious ether,” he said to her. Again, Peko barely had a clue what he was saying or what he meant, but she understood that there was a layer of thoughtfulness to it. So she gave him that rare, legitimate smile that didn’t often get to see the light of day.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Tanaka. Thank you again. And make sure you tell your Four Dark Devas thank you for me.” She laughed warmly, filled with sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled back, honest and welcoming. “Ah, but they’ve already said ‘your welcome,’” he told her gently, his voice filled with sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>She watched, wrapped in his signature purple garb, as he walked away into the snow, hands patting the places in his coat where she assumed the hamsters to be. He looked slightly odd without his trademark scarf, but didn’t seem to mind all that much (at least, not right now). The two had never really spoken often, but she understood that Gundham was kind, not cold. Though his words may be confusing at times, there was always underlying affection to them. She pulled the plum colored fabric closer to her face and inhaled the scent of tired hamsters, forgetting that she was ever cold in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>When Fuyuhiko finally exited the building, he found her nose deep in the thick scarf, eyes closed and face still bright pink. Snowflakes dusted the top of her head, blending in with her pearly locks. He walked over to her, an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Tanaka’s scarf?” He asked abruptly, snapping her out of her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Y—Fuyuhiko,” She correctly herself quickly. “Um, yes. He saw that I was cold and he lent it to me,” She told him, feeling the oncoming summer’s heat spread quickly across her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Well...I’m glad he did. I wouldn’t want you getting cold,” he said. Again he turned away, hoping she didn’t catch the sunset that began to dust the length of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What was it you wanted to ask me again?” she questioned, not forgetting the reason she stood out in the frigid winter in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that? Um,” Fuyuhiko stopped, his eyes flitting down to stare at the long purple cloth wrapped intimately around her neck. His gaze lingered for a bit too long. Something burned in his eyes but she wasn’t quite sure what.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she responded, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna walk back to the dorms together then?” he tried, rubbing the back of his neck as he did earlier. Peko smiled again. It seemed she was doing that a lot today.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” she answered, pulling the scarf closer to her neck. It certainly did a good job of protecting her from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Fuyuhiko smiled back. “Alright then, let’s go,” he said as he turned away towards the direction of their housing area, trying to ignore the burning heat growing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...lets,” Peko responded lightheartedly, once again affectionately burying her nose in the deep purple fabric as she prepared to face the falling snow.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the chilly December winter, she somehow felt warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>